


Hardships

by Nary



Category: Diablotin
Genre: Breasts, Comfort Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Pregnant Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-03
Updated: 2010-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Shh.” She stroked his hair, tangled from snow and sweat. “You’re safe, you’re home now.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hardships

“Nothing good is going to come of this, I’m sure.” Kalman took another long drink of brandy, grasping the mug tightly even after it was empty. He was still chilled, in more ways than one, from his recent, entirely unplanned, excursion to the duchy of Blackhope, even though the snow had long melted from his dark curls.

His wife Eglorine gently removed the empty mug from his hands and put it aside. Kalman had half-expected her to be upset with him, but instead she had been fascinated by his story of theft, murder, and inadvertent kidnapping. She had been hanging off his every word. “Well, the important thing is that you and Pavo are safe,” she said, cuddled close to him, or as close as she could in her sixth month of pregnancy. She turned her face up for a kiss, which her husband gladly bestowed upon her.

“Mmm, that is a good point, isn’t it?” Kalman murmured, his arms encircling her still-girlish body. “So glad to be home with you,” he sighed into her ear, making her smile. She was seventeen and a half, he barely nineteen.

“I bet the soup is ready by now… Are you hungry?” she asked, feeling oddly domestic in the wake of her husband’s brush with death. “I guess you didn’t get a lunch today.”

Kalman nuzzled her neck. “Soup can wait.”

“Oh, can it?” asked Eglorine, guessing where this was going.

“I think so,” said Kalman, tangling a hand in her thick brown hair and gently tilting her head back, the better to kiss her throat.

Eglorine’s eyes drifted closed blissfully. “But you can’t.” Kalman shook his head silently, still kissing her soft skin, down onto her collarbone, the hollow where shoulder became décolletage. She twined her arms around his neck. Manoeuvering a strong arm under her legs, he scooped her up as he rose from the chaise longue.

She laughed, clutching him tighter. “Don’t, I’m too heavy!”

“Not at all,” he grinned, heading for the staircase. “You’re light as a feather.” It wasn’t strictly true anymore, but she was of a slim build despite the added load. He carried her up the stairs without causing either of them any harm beyond a serious case of the giggles.

Kicking the door closed behind them, he set her down on the bed. She gazed up at him, brown eyes full of desire. Her fashionable high-waisted gown of striped satin, now slightly crumpled from their trip upstairs, was demurely split below her bosom to reveal an underskirt of deep red, curving over her rounded belly. Overwhelmed by his love, Kalman fell to his knees before her, laying his head on the globe where their first child was growing. “You were all I could think about, both of you,” he whispered between kisses. “Ah, Glory, what if something had happened…?”

“Shh.” She stroked his hair, tangled from snow and sweat. “You’re safe, you’re home now.”

Still kissing her, Kalman slid his hands under her skirts and up her legs. Her thighs were warm against his chilly hands. Glory drew in her breath as he tenderly parted them, brushed his thumb against her soft, and increasingly damp, curls. Knowing full well the perils of cumbersome skirts and petticoats, Kalman swiftly lifted his wife’s, exposing her from the waist down. She leaned back on her elbows, displaying her splendid secrets to him.

Her skin was lightly tanned, her thighs firm from years of horseback riding, her hips slender. Beneath the taut hemisphere of her womb curled chestnut hair, a shade darker than that which grew on her head. Her gently furled inner lips peeked out from the lush growth. “You’re wonderful,” Kalman said softly, meaning it from the bottom of his heart.

Glory smiled saucily. “I thank you. How about you work some wonders on me now?” She spread her legs a little wider, inviting his rapt attention.

“What a wanton I’m wed to,” he pretended to sigh, though he stiffened fully at the sight and smell of her.

“And would you want it any other way?”

“Never,” Kalman grinned, lowering his mouth to her sweet furrow. She was eager, as she always was under his ministrations. Her hips twitched and she didn’t bother to stifle her moans as he tongued her diligently. Well, Jolande will know to hold dinner, Kalman thought distantly, listening to his wife’s increasingly noisy cries.

Glory came quickly, as she usually did. It had been the same even their first time, three years ago. That ability to lose herself completely in the throes of ecstasy was only one of the many things Kalman loved about her. If anything, her pregnancy had only made her more keen, though they were both hard-pressed to explain just why that might be. As he licked her more swiftly, she twisted and arched on the bed until at last her storm had passed, leaving her gasping. Kalman crawled up beside her, stroking the sweaty hair back from her forehead tenderly. “You missed me?” he murmured against her ear.

“Oh yes,” Eglorine sighed contentedly. “The day went by so slowly.” She sat up, only struggling a little against the weight of her burden. “Help me out of this, love?” She lifted her hair to one side, giving him access to the back of her dress. Kalman gladly unhooked and unlaced the complex constraints, carefully peeling off layers of rich fabric. Eglorine stretched languorously, helping her husband undress her, working, when she could reach them, on the buttons of his shirt and breeches. Before long they were both naked. They barely noticed the faint chill of the room, so intent were they on warming each other.

Kalman caressed her breasts, still high and firm, but beginning to swell in preparation for their new role. Her nipples, normally a light brown but now starting to darken, were hard before he kissed them. He ran his hand over her rounded belly and was delighted to feel a faint movement, rather like a hiccup. “Was that what I think it was?”

She nodded. “It’s been moving around so much today. I don’t know why. Maybe it missed you too,” she said, smiling sweetly.

Kalman returned her grin. “I can hardly wait to see him… or her… whichever it is!”

“Well, the way it’s been acting lately, I almost think it wants to kick its way out early,” said Eglorine with a laugh. She stretched out her arms to pull him near for a long kiss.

They drew apart at last, but stayed close enough to touch the tips of their noses together gently, smiling at each other. “You’re sure you’re not hungry?” asked Eglorine wryly. She could feel his readiness pressed firmly against her thigh, but she figured she’d ask anyway, just in case.

“I am,” Kalman admitted, “but it can wait. This can’t.” He kissed her again before standing up. The golden glow of the late autumn sunlight fell on his slim but muscular body, and he cast a shadow across the carpet like a sundial. Eglorine slid closer to him, letting her legs fall over the edge of the bed. It was getting more difficult for him to mount her comfortably these days and they were growing creative. He lifted her legs so that he was standing between those wide-spread thighs and guided his rod slowly into her with a low moan.

The feeling was familiar but by no means mundane – they had only been married a few months, after all. She was slick with excitement, hot and very close. Even being so ready for him, she still caught her breath as he filled her. Her eyes fluttered closed for a moment, dreamily.

Kalman paused, leaning into her, one arm braced against a bedpost. His hazel eyes roamed over her face, so beautiful in the last light of the day. The feeling of his hand on the turned wooden post reminded him unpleasantly of his captivity earlier that same day. Soon, however, the impatient movement of her hips, at odds with her peaceful expression, drew him down to earth, and more earthy matters. He pulled back partway, then pushed into her again, and again, still going slowly to begin with.

Glory wrapped her legs around him, letting her fingers drift lightly over her tender breasts. He continued to stroke in and out smoothly, enjoying the play of fading light in his wife’s honey-brown hair, the way her face betrayed her every desire. He tried to focus his efforts on building her pleasures as well as his own. Successfully, it would seem, for soon she was squirming energetically, urging him to a quicker pace, which he eagerly matched.

After a time, though, the exertion of the long day began to show in the quivering of his leg muscles, the strain growing in his face with each successive thrust. He was clearly exhausted, and no wonder, after hiking for miles through the snow-covered mountains and having to fight for his life. “Love,” said Glory, a little worried for him, “come lie down. Let me take care of you.”

Kalman nodded gratefully, pulling out and sinking onto the bed. It felt so good just to lie down on the feather mattress. His wife rolled over, moving up (only a little awkwardly) to kneel between his legs and lovingly began to rub his sore thighs, soothing his aches and pains. Kalman groaned softly, half from the massage, but half from another, more pressing ache. Glory smiled wickedly, gradually bringing her mouth closer and closer to its ultimate goal. “Oh, my poor husband, you’ve faced so many…” She lowered her eyes, saucy but modest. “…hardships.”

“Ah, Gods, don’t torment me!” Kalman gasped, raising his hips so that his head bumped against her lips. With a welcoming smile she took him in her mouth, working him over in a most unladylike fashion. Her tongue roamed around his shaft, seeking out his most sensitive spots. Soon her head pistoned up and down, sucking him voraciously. Kalman had to concentrate very hard indeed not to spend his seed right then, but he managed to restrain himself, all the while fervently thanking the gods for giving him a wife who not only possessed such talents, but was willing to use them regularly in his service.

Glory gradually slowed her pace, recognizing that he wanted their lovemaking to last longer. She licked him more delicately, teasingly. He was by nature fairly quiet in bed, but she knew how to draw from him the passionate cries she loved to hear, and soon he was groaning under her. “Oh, please,” he begged between gasps, “let me back inside you!”

She drew off him at a snail's pace, licking her lips. “You’re sure you’re not too tired?”

“I’m completely refreshed, I swear it!” To prove his point, Kalman got to his knees, wobbling as he sank even deeper into the thick feather bed and making her giggle. “Will you turn around for me?” he asked hesitantly. The last time, she had complained that kneeling on all fours for too long made her back sore, and he had no wish to put any strain on her. Still, he needed release, desperately so. “Please?”

Glory stretched her arms and tilted her head to one side, appraising the situation. Then she nodded. “Alright, since you’ve been so good.” With the half-smile that he adored, she rolled over, resting one flushed cheek against the pillow. Her breasts and belly hung swollen beneath her, while her rounded bottom pointed toward him eagerly. Her dark pink lips were parted, glistening in the last ray of daylight as if to welcome him home.

He needed no further encouragement than that sight, plus an inviting wiggle, to sink into her again, leaning forward over her arched back as he felt the exquisite pleasure wash over him. Kalman braced himself, planting one strong hand on her shoulder and another on her hip, steadying them both on the yielding mattress. She pushed back against him, drawing him even further into her snug depths. He closed his eyes, rocking gently against her responsive thrusts, plowing her fertile valley, never wanting the moment to end.

“Ohh, go harder,” whimpered Glory after a short time. One of her hands clutched at the sheet, while the other dipped between her legs, moving urgently against her swollen bud. Her hair spread across the pillow like tangled silken cords.

“Anything you want, milady,” Kalman murmured, picking up the momentum until he was delivering her a solid pounding. Flesh smacked against rosy flesh, and the only other sound was the hoarse panting from two throats. The sun had fallen behind the horizon and the first stars were coming out over the city.

Eglorine’s voice split the heated air first, a wrenching moan that trailed off into a sobbing, rapturous sigh. Her muscles spasmed around Kalman’s manhood, clutching him in that most intimate of embraces. Pressed past the point of his endurance, he buried himself in her to the hilt and succumbed to the pressure that had been building over the past hour. “Oh, Glory, Glory!” he cried, turning his name for her into the highest praise he could imagine. Then, drained, he fell first across her back and then onto the bed beside her.

Stirring eventually, Eglorine propped herself up on one arm, gazing over at her husband. He was asleep, peacefully exhausted, one arm curled up by his tousled head. Smiling, she got up and pulled the blankets over him, then dressed herself in a simple morning robe to descend the stairs and tell Jolande that dinner would just have to wait a little longer.


End file.
